The Vampire
by vampire-in-the-lite
Summary: Crystal is just normal girl, who is changed in Volterra. What happens when she goes to Forks and falls in love with one of the least likely choices for a vampire to fall in love with. Sorry if it isn't good. 1st Fan-Fic. Not good with summaries either.
1. Volterra

Disclosure: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Crystal's POV

I was on a vacation with my mom to Italy. We were on our way with a tour group to go see Volterra. My mom had won this trip out of a sweepstakes, which said she won a drawing that I don't remember her entering. Mom was totally for it, so I went with her to make her happy. Turns out, that was my worst mistake ever.

We entered a building, through a glass rotating door. The entrance was very inviting. The layout of it looked like a lobby of a five star hotel. There were granite counter tops, and marbled floors. I was trying to put on my best show to make my mom happy, though I had a strange feeling telling me this was a bad idea. Our hostess was a tall, slender lady who was very good looking. She was very pale. No, pale didn't describe her color. She was alabaster white. The men were just looking at her with goggling eyes. I thought they reacted like dogs.

We were led into a room, it was dark, like a dungeon, and it was cold. "Welcome, welcome to Volterra," greeted an old man, who stood in the center of the room. My eyes wandered. He said something else that I didn't hear. I noticed all the people who "worked" here had shockingly white skin. They were also extraordinarily beautiful, almost nonhuman. I couldn't see any danger around me. But I could tell something was not right. The feeling was very strong, but what could have caused it?

I wasn't the only one. Some people were wondering curiously out loud.

"This is a strange place!" commented a dark skinned man.

"So medieval," agreed a blond haired lady.

A foreign group of people were whispering anxiously.

"Save some for me," commented the old man. What was he talking about? I was glad I was in the back of the crowd.

The hostess then turned to face us. A strange gleam in her eyes, it looked hungry. Then she charged at a middle aged man, who stood in the front of our group. Everyone fled, determined to make this not be their fate. I just stood there, and held my ground. It looked like she was about to kiss him, but instead her teeth sunk into the base of his neck. Everyone started screaming. Panic filling everyone's emotions.

I stood still. Not panicking like all the people around me. I watched in fear as the pale beautiful monsters started catching and killing the entire group of tourist around me. Everyone was screaming out of fear and pain. A huge, muscular one ambushed my mother and sink his teeth in to her neck. Her screams cut me like a knife. But there was nothing I could do. My feet felt like they were bolted to the ground. I just stood there, watching in fear.

The old man came back. I noticed I was only one out of five still left breathing. He stared at me, a curious look in his eye. "Run," he whispered. "Make an effort to live before I kill you."

"I will not die in fear," I answered. "If you have to kill me then I am afraid you will be very disappointed that it was not much fun for you." I was surprised that my voice was strong. "I am not afraid to die."

I glared at him, waiting for his response. He looked at me, as curious as ever. Instead of going toward me, he went and drank the blood of the crumpled survivors.

The rest of the monsters were at the side of the room watching his every move. After he was done with the rest of the tourist, he turned to face me. "Come here my child," he said.

I shook my head.

Giving me a sigh, he started towards me. I didn't shy away. I just glared and put my head up high. He was going to come and finish me off. "What is your name?" he asked. The tone which he said it in made it sound more like and order.

"Crystal," I answered my voice still strong.

He touched his hand to my arm. The cold of it surprised me. I thought for sure he was going to grab me and bite. But instead he just looked thoughtful. He seemed excited after a few seconds of touching me. It made me wonder what he was doing.

"Crystal, you have a very strong mind. Would you like to join our little group?" he asked hopefully. He put his hand back to his side.

I stared at him. If this was an alternate to dying would it be worth it? I could always escape later I thought. I gave him a small nod.

Suddenly he was holding me.

He was going to kill me after all, I thought

Suddenly pain ripped through my neck. I looked up at him in fear. I saw him pull his head away and he laid me on to the stone ground. I felt the pain growing stronger and stronger as it traveled through my body, wrecking havoc. I heard screaming and realized it was my own. I stopped screaming to take a breath.

The old man was backing away to the others and he started talking to them. I couldn't hear him, for he was speaking too softly for me to hear. I willed my self not to scream, though the fire of pain was going further and further. I wanted to die, to get away from this horrific pain. I would do anything to escape the magnitude of it.

I felt cold hands lift me off of the floor, they felt strong and muscular. They were carrying to some where else. They put me down on to a small mat in a small barred room. I heard the door close and a key turn in the lock.

What was happening to me? How could there be so much pain? Why did I have to be stupid and say yes? Why couldn't I have tried to save my mother?

Millions of questions kept running through my head. They distracted me from the pain by a fraction. I also tried to think about some of my best memories. The pain was still too much

* * *

Sorry if this isn't a good chapter. It is my first Fan-Fic. Comments welcome. 


	2. The Change

**A/N: Hello, thanks for actually reading this. I didn't think it would be read at all. So in order for me to write any more after this, I would just like five reviews. Please! It would really make my day. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No matter how much I want to. The characters and places all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Crystal, she is all mine. **

The pain finally started to subside. It was only about two days since I was bitten, but it felt like an eternity. I was grateful that the pain was gone. Now a new sensation was flooding through me. It was a thirst, a hunger. The thirst would only be satiated by one thing. That thing was human blood.

I tried to stretch my limbs, they were sore from the pain. While I was getting up I saw something white on my hand. No, it was my hand. My whole hand was now alabaster white. I checked my arms, legs and the rest of my body. My once tan skin was now pure white. I had turned in to one of the monsters, I realized.

What happened?

I sat down, pondering this change. Then I thought back to when we were doing reports on monsters for Halloween. I had written about vampires.

Was I now one of the monsters that I thought was only a figment of my imagination? I tried to think back on what were the characteristics of a vampire.

The blood drinking of course, the pale skin, and the beautiful features, all these things described the monsters that were around me.

Suddenly the door clicked. I turned and saw the old man come in with two other big vampires. "How are you?" he asked, in a polite voice.

"Confused," I answered honestly. "What happened?"

"I turned you in to one of us," he explained. "You are now a vampire."

'So I was right,' I thought. Then I noticed he had his had rested upon my shoulder.

"Stop touching me!" I commanded in a strong voice. To my surprise he jerked it off as if some one electrocuted him.

He looked at me with a mixture of shock and curiosity. Then he rearranged his face into a calm expression. "I never got to introduce my self properly. My name is Aro, and this is Felix and Demetri," he said as he gestured to the two large vampires behind him. Felix, the bigger one, winked at me. Ignoring them I turned to Aro.

"You must be hungry," he stated. "We have some humans saved for you. Do you want to go down now?"

Suddenly the memory of the night I changed came back.

I shuddered.

"No thank you," I answered, even though my thirst was burning my throat. How could I subject other innocent humans to that torturous method of dying? No matter how thirsty I was. There must have been an alternative.

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously.

I nodded and he looked thoughtful for a second. "I never thought I would meet another vampire who would refuse blood," he mumbled almost silently. My recently sharpened hearing caught every word he said. Then he had an expression that confused me. "Come down with me. I want to introduce you to the rest of the clan."

I followed him unwillingly. The tone that I caught sounded like it was a command that must be followed. He led the way through the stairs and passageways to the room where my change took place. I repressed a shudder and tried not to think about it. There was nothing I could do.

Inside the room was a group of vampires and two humans. I then realized his intentions. He was going to try to cure my resistance to humans.

The scent coming off the humans were irresistible. It was the most delicious smell I ever scented in my life. I stared at their expressions. They were clearly frightened.

Suddenly I realized I could not resist much longer. I turned to look at Aro with pleading eyes. He just stared at me smugly. I had to show them I could be strong, but alas my instincts won.

I lunged at the closest human. He tried to dodge me. I thought of telling him to freeze. To my surprise, he stopped as if someone was holding him back. I then crouch towards him. He watched me with scared eyes. Then I pounced.

I was on top of him and my mouth automatically found his throat, and bit. The blood was amazingly delicious. I couldn't stop. Half my mind was trying to tell me on how unjust this was for him. For me to stop his life just to quench my thirst.

I realized that his body was now out of blood. My thirst was satiated, for now. Then I spotted the other. She was a girl. About the same age I was. She looked up at me in fear. I backed up. Now that I was full, I could resist. I was then aware that Aro was now behind me.

I stepped closer to him, and looked up into his eyes with anger. I just did what I was dreading to do. I was so furious that I couldn't control myself. What was wrong with me?

He raised his hand and placed it on my shoulder. "Tell me why you keep touching me. It is really annoying," I growled at him.

He gave me a confused look and sighed, "I am reading your thoughts, for they are so interesting to me. Never have I seen before, except for once, did another vampire refuse to drink human blood."

"Tell me about that vampire," I commanded.

"He came around the 1720's. His name is Carlisle. He was ashamed of being a vampire. So he found a substitute for humans, by a diet of animal blood."

Aro seemed reluctant to tell me about this Carlisle. He seemed to think it would give me ideas to run away. In fact he did give me an idea. If a life was possible without having to commit murders of innocent humans, then I would surely want to live it.

"Where does he live?"

Aro looked as if he didn't want to answer. But the words flew through his lips without his permission. "Forks, Washington," he replied unwillingly.

I thought for a second. Then I realized his hand was still touching me. "Get away," I commanded and his hand flew off without his permission.

Why did he follow my commands unwillingly? It was like I was controlling him. I then had an epiphany. Was I able to control others actions? I remembered the human I had destroyed. When I was thinking of telling him to halt, it was like I had frozen him.

"Let me leave to go to this Carlisle," I commanded.

Aro looked at me with a still confused expression, but his head still nodded. I turned around to go.

"Freeze," I whispered and everything in the room froze in place behind me.

I ran out of the building, surprised on the speed I could run. I needed to get to an airport as fast as I could.

It was still night. The sky was dark and millions of stars shined overhead. I ran in to a human guard at the end of the road.

"Excuse me," I spoke, making my voice as sweet as possible. The guard was staring at me with wide eyes. "Can you tell me where the nearest air port is?"

"Down the road," he slurred, looking up at me, eyes still glazed.

"Thanks," I answered and walked away.

As soon as I was out of his sight I started to run. The airport was easy to find. It was only ten miles from Volterra and it only took me about four minutes to get there.

The airport was large, with signs in Italian and English. There were sliding glass doors with uniformed police standing on the side of them. They looked tired, so I knew they wouldn't be paying close attention. I slipped through them and went to the nearest customers' service desk.

"Excuse me. Can you get me on to a flight to Forks, Washington?" I asked the tired man.

He looked up at me with a bored expression, but when he saw my appearance he hurried and changed his expression so that his eyes were goggling at me. "I'll do what ever you say," he answered in a mumbled voice.

"I said, give me a flight to Forks, Washington," I said forcefully, just like when I was ordering around Aro.

He looked at me confusedly and started typing and printing of a ticket, and handed it to me. His facial expression looked as if someone hypnotized him.

"Thank you," I cooed in a sweet soft voice, and then I dashed as fast as I could through security and on to the almost departing flight printed on my ticket.

As soon as I sat down in to my designated seat, the smell hit me. All around me were humans. I had to resist, I forced my self to think about those who died, including my mother. I thought about how terrible it was to drain the life out of these people.

Then I started to think of the friends I left behind. How they would probably feel after they found out my mom and I disappeared. What would they do? I couldn't leave so many families and friends without these people in their lives.

What would my extended family think when they would go to the airport to pick my mom and I up from our trip, only to find no one waiting for them?

I spend the whole trip thinking about these things, trying to ignore the pain my thirst caused me. Finally we landed at our destination. I got up and rushed to the exit, trying to ignore the tempting scent of the humans in the stirring air. I barely made it out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry not a great chapter. Please tell me what you think, I want to know if I should keep writing or not. Just pretty please just give me 5 reviews before I update next, I am sooo lonely.**

**Thanks, **

**Vampire **


	3. AN Sorry

A/N: Sorry this isn't a chapter

**A/N: Sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm just here to say that I have no idea when I will be able to find time to write. I'll try to get a chapter up as soon as I can. I have tons of homework and my spring break is only two days long. So I don't have much time to write. Sorry for the inconvenience. **


	4. Scents

**Disclaimer:**

**Vampire- PLEAZ can I own the Twilight series??**

**Stephenie Meyer- No.**

**Vampire- How about if I bit you and gave you immortality and super awesome vampire powers like me??**

**Stephenie- Tempting, but no.**

**Vampire- Oh, come on. Can I at least own Edward??**

**Stephenie- FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, NOO!! The Twilight series all belong to me including the characters. You can still keep Crystal.**

**Vampire- But… but… I already own Crystal.**

**A/N: Hello people, sorry for the delay. Here is the chapter. **

CPV

It was night here in Forks. The air was cool and crisp. I breathed in deeply trying to get the delicious smell of the humans out of my nose. It felt relaxing to be here in the dark, just standing there breathing in and out. As I inhaled I caught a new scent. It wasn't human, it smelt too sweet to be one. I knew exactly what it was.

Vampire. The smell wasn't much different then the scent of all the vampires in Volterra. It was faint, but I could still sense it in the cool breeze.

I decided to follow it. If you found one vampire, you've found the whole coven, I reasoned.

A few people were bustling around me, trying to get to their cars. They kept turning around to look straight at me, their eyes opening in shock. I was careful to try to avoid them. With every step, the temptation to bite one of the unsuspecting humans hit me with great force. I held my breath till I got far enough into the parking lot. In front of me was a sleek black car. And the reflection in the windows made me gasp.

The first thing that caught my attention was the pair of piercing, vivid, ruby colored eyes. They were the shade of freshly drawn blood. My skin was still pure white and the moon light made it shimmer a little, in contrast to my fair skin was my long black, raven colored, waist length hair. The slight breeze made it fan out around me. My once average face and body was now stunning, it was as if it was sculptured by an amazing artist. I had curves in all the right places. No wonder people kept staring at me. I was beautiful. I loved everything, except for the eyes, which were still shocking.

I turned away, with my back towards the car. Staring at my appearance had distracted me. I had lost the scent. I paced back and forth trying to catch it again.

"Bingo," I muttered, when I found it.

Taking off at a great speed, I focused all of my attention on the scent. It led about thirty miles away from the air port, in to a forest.

Running was exhilarating. It felt like freedom in this cursed vampire form. Trees were passing by on either side in alarming rates. It was a little surprising how I managed to miss them.

The forest suddenly opened up onto a dirt road. Still following the scent I started heading down it. The smells and sounds of the forest animals were everywhere. They even smelt good after not feeding for a whole day.

The dense wall of trees opened up after three miles. As soon as I got there, I knew I had found the jackpot.

Several different scents of vampires hit me like a hidden wall. There were at least seven of them. Every scent was as sweet as the last. Cautiously, I followed into the opening. It opened up into a clearing, and in the middle of it was a mansion. It was probably very old, but the building was beautiful. The walls of it were white and it looked very inviting.

I gulped and started towards the door. When I was about a foot away, it swung open. And holding it was a petite vampire with black spiky hair. I noticed with a shock that her eyes weren't red, but a warm honey color. "Hello," she greeted. "We were expecting you."

I was confused. "How did you…?" I tried to ask but she was already pulling me into another a room. And seven other occupants stared at me.

"Hello," spoke a tall blond vampire, he also had the gold colored eyes. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." His voice was polite and friendly.

"I'm Crystal," I stammered.

"What brings you here to our home?" he asked his voice still pleasant.

Despite his friendly tone I still was afraid they would attack. "I was told about your living without hunting humans. And I became fascinated. I was wondering if I could learn more about it."

"Who told you?"

"Well, I kind of forced Aro to tell me." I answered my voice growing stronger.

"Forced? How?" asked another one of the males. He, like all vampires, was handsomely featured. He had a strange bronze colored hair that brought out his golden eyes.

"I don't know for sure," I answered truthfully. "But I seem to be able to make people do what I want. Does that happen to everyone?"

"No, It doesn't," answered Carlisle. His face was thoughtful.

"Then what is it?" I asked, my curiosity taking over me.

"Well, some vampires carry their strongest human trait back over in to their vampire life. Do you remember ever being controlling of others when you were human?"

"Maybe a little," thinking back to how I was the leader of my clan of friends back home, who were probably missing me.

Suddenly a little breeze swirled through an open window. I froze, the scent came from a brunette girl, sitting behind the bronze haired vampire. She was human, and the smell that came off of her was amazing. Without another thought I pounced.

**A/N: Well, here you go. I personally think this is my worst chapter yet. It is full of fluff, but I had to find a way for Crystal to find the Cullens. One reason it took me so long to write this is because I had a serious case of writers block. So please review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanx.**

**-Vampire- **


	5. AN

**A/N:**

**I know that I haven't been writing lately, but I have been piled up with home work so I haven't had time to write anything. My schedule has been crazy with school, figure skating, and volunteering at my local zoo. So I apologize to all my readers. I am even sorrier to announce that I won't be able to update for most of the month of June. I shall be on vacation to Alaska, Washington and California. But I will try to write as much as I can to make up for it. **


	6. Authors note: Sorry

**A/N: Sorry my lovely readers. I probably am going to discontinue writing this story. I have come to a major writers block, and my school year is rather hectic so far so I don't have much time to write anymore. Sorry again.**


End file.
